


【长恭金固小恩咕哒】禁忌边界线

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Kudos: 14





	【长恭金固小恩咕哒】禁忌边界线

因为迦勒底坐落于雪山之上，空气中那份干燥和凛冽怎么都抹消不掉。虽然这样的环境十分利于储藏物品，可对于需要不停穿梭于各个特异点、一天之内数度体验春夏秋冬冷暖干湿的外勤部队来说就太痛苦了。

灵子转移前一秒藤丸立香还扯着汗涔涔的领口喊“好热好热”，眨眼的功夫周围的景色从雨林换为了充满未来感的管制室，冷飕飕的凉气立刻贴上皮肤，少女几乎立刻就是一阵哆嗦。

身上黏黏的，好想立刻去冲澡啊~

兰陵王先她一步下了灵体筐，怀中的世界树之种都堆成了小山——这是为了避免御主干出“用裙子兜住物品”的无奈之举。“Master，小心脚下。”从者满脸忧心。

少女舔舔粉润的唇瓣，小声嘀咕着摆弄自己的礼装，检查是否有破损，显得心不在焉的：“嗯？我会啦…唉唉唉——”

结果一脚踩空，结结实实和银发少年撞了个满怀。

好不容易收集的小胡桃滚的满地都是。

两人贴的那么近，或者说，简直是藤丸立香单方面投怀送抱，连对方的睫毛都能数的清清楚楚。热的晕乎乎的御主没反应过来现在是什么情况，甚至都没发现自己还紧张兮兮的抓着高长恭的袖子，天然的过分，俨然感受不到现在的情况暧昧的出奇：”对不起，你没伤到吧？“

她今天有些兴奋过头。

本来只是想好好表现一下——比方说热情、乐于助人那些方面，结果因为对方是兰陵王而矫枉过正。明明想的是要变得可爱，想要引人注目，像漫画的女主角一样闪闪发亮，倒头来却像个笨蛋。

高长恭暗道还好自己留意了，长舒了一口气，幸亏御主没事，慢慢松开扶住对方腰身的手，“Master没有受伤吧？脚踝扭到了吗？”

“…我完全没事，多亏你接住我。你好不容帮我收集了这么多素材，却给我弄洒了…”藤丸立香摆摆手，从少年怀里脱出来，深吸了一口气，诚恳道：“真的很抱歉。”她心虚极了。

脑海里的画面定格在跌倒前注视着自己的双眼。

想要立刻把那些东西抛却，御主故作欢快，蹦蹦跳跳把手别在身后，“能请你帮我一起找找这…唔啊啊——”

踩、踩到了什么圆溜溜硬邦邦的东西！控制不了平衡了！

长恭救我QAQ！

依稀记得银发从者似乎有些惊愕，然而立刻反应过来。至于回过神来两人双双栽倒在地、自己就和斯芬克斯一样趴在少年的胸口那就是另一回事了。

藤丸立香脸磕在肩甲上，嘴唇还磕破了一小块皮，丝丝拉拉渗出了点儿血。

高长恭的眼前是少女放大的一张脸。御主的脸上有种错位的平静，橘金色眼睛里泛着点泪花，让人不由得就心软。

“对、对不起…”藤丸立香下意识想把帽子摘下来挡住脸，摸了摸毛毛的头发以后才意识到今天穿的根本不是阿特拉斯院制服，表情立刻变得有些僵。“一直给你添麻烦了”，今天成为道歉机器的藤丸立香有一瞬间想要泪奔，把兰陵王扑倒还像只斯芬克斯幼崽似的趴着算什么骚操作嘛！

几粒世界树之种骨碌碌滚了过来。

蠢毙了！更丢人了！

少女抿着唇，可怜巴巴的，对着她什么责备的话都不可能说出口。胸口被压的微微喘不过气，出奇的，高长恭没有立刻推开她，只是闭了闭眼，像是下了个决心。半晌，从者才扯出个认命的笑来，目光里夹杂类似于家长无奈却溺爱的态度，宛如面对着自家闯祸的纯良小宠物。

…小宠物？

圆溜溜的暖色双眸一眨不眨的看着自己。

高长恭一个激醒，这才察觉到自己简直失礼至极，迅速收拾心绪，“君使臣以礼，臣事君以忠，主君不必挂心。”

被这样一提醒，藤丸立香也顾不得还淌血的唇角，麻溜的爬起来，余光不忘了打量突然变得严肃的Saber。

我、我是想留下一个好印象…请不要就这样嫌弃我…

不想被讨厌啊！！！

在有好感的对象面前丢人丢大发了QAQ

哪怕是面对提亚马特也没有退缩过的少女立刻换为荷包蛋眼。“对不起！真的十分抱歉！今天不知道为什么…总是这样那样做的不够好，既没有准备储藏的容器，也老是得意忘形…呃，就…我、我真的不是故意的，惹了这么多麻烦什么的…”

望着抱头蹲防陷入自暴自弃的御主，高长恭扪心自问，他没有半点责备master的意思。拾起一枚世界树之种，摸索着坚硬粗粝的外皮，凑在少女旁边，越是斟酌，越是不知道怎么开口。“不是的，不是这样的。Master，虽然这么说未免有些不知廉耻，可侍奉您本来就是我的责任之一，是我没有考虑周全。”

少年的声音低沉下去。

“那个…我是说，要是把甲胄解下来就好了…啊啊，要是把披风拆下来的话，也就能放下种子然后接住您。所以…“

这样讲不就和马后炮一样了吗！不不不，不是说这个…

坦诚一点！现在是要讲…该死，现在是要说距离感的问题！

兰陵王的手按在让他看上去颇为冷峻的面具上，内心却快要拧成麻花。御主和那么多从者出生入死数回，彼此都把对方当过命之交是不假，可毕竟也是个女孩子啊。退一步前有木兰从军后有穆桂英挂帅，御主不用做大门不出二门不迈的大家闺秀，该有的分寸还是要有的对不对？

况且，就算这样努力锻炼，她也太瘦了…马不停蹄的奔赴特异点让她的肌肤略微泛黄，这样一来看上去就更…

不是想这个的时候，冷静点！

“失礼了！总之、如果master能继续让我更多更多的侍奉您，我会由衷感到高兴的。这对于您来说或许是个不情之请，可对于我等从者来说，单方面近距离照顾御主是如此让人幸福的事…唉？因为很羞耻，所以希望我不要再说下去？可是…“

或许因为是以少年姿态显界多少受了少年心性影响，面具下纯良无害的那张脸写满了不解。因为是御主，就算再难启齿也想要表露心迹：身为臣下的忠义与爱慕。

兰陵王把御主拉起来，替她抹去唇角的血丝。藤丸立香抬眼看了看他，很快又把头低下去，沮丧地弯腰去拾一地的种子。

虽然已经竭尽可能的让自己变得成熟起来，但是在平时也会有得意忘形的时候，到头来还是需要依赖从者们的照顾。这样的自己到底算有没有成长呢？本来她就不是个正统的魔术师，临时被拉来凑数的候补中的候补，在别人的眼里恐怕是相当的幼稚吧。

就算…大家愿意相信她，内心深处藤丸立香也有过怀疑，自己是否真配成为名震八方的英雄的御主

哪怕是与年纪相仿的玛修在一起，也时常会有种“不更加努力就会抛下”的不安。

藤丸立香的心中挺不是滋味，充满了挫败感。

伸手去够下一枚胡桃，藤丸立香用余光瞥向少年将军，精美繁复的面具挡住了他的表情。

“唉，master？”

另一人的声音传来。

抬眼望去，绿发美人摊开手，种子稳稳当当地停在掌心。后面还有个白色的身形，怀里的种子只多不少。见少女看过来，少年眉毛一挑，讥笑道：“什么事消耗了这么多体力，连这点东西也拿不稳了？”

是恩奇都和金固。

平时单方面看不顺眼的两人此时倒很默契，一左一右护着藤丸立香，对于御主来说贴心的举动挡住了高长恭大部分视线。

“要帮忙吗？”绿瞳的从者忽的展露出笑容来，笑容是很美的，但兰陵王却意外的感到了一丝违和，就像从一台机器上调用了微笑的指令。“我们沿着走廊捡了好多。”

“哼，别把我算上。”虽然长着极其相似的容貌，另外一名从者的态度却大相径庭。

前者立刻打岔笑道：“好啦好啦，我明白的，也就是稍微想要帮上立香的程度仅此而已吧？”

迦勒底…还真是个神奇的地方啊。

高长恭默默的想。

恩奇都也在打量着带面具的少年。欣长的身躯，从容的气度，平静的蓝紫色眼睛。沉静得让他想起乌鲁克澄明的夜晚与繁星。

而参数…性能…

应该是名漂亮的从者吧，从强度上来说。

迦勒底的伙伴已经够多了，而且吉尔也在…啊，就算吉尔不在也没关系，保守估计只要有自己就能绝大多数情况，着实没有必要再进行召唤。

绿发美人微微阖眼，堪堪忍住想要立刻用锁链打招呼的想法。魔力的流动告诉他，眼前的servant并不是个值得担心的对手。

“Lancer，恩奇都。这位是金固，职阶是avenger。”

恩奇都的笑容里立刻添上几分真诚，恍若清风拂面。

反正只要不让自己处于劣势，他不介意御主多那么一个两个中意从者。

高长恭颔首，不卑不亢：“Saber，兰陵王。”被称作金固的那名少年明显不买账，眼神里流露几分讥诮。

藤丸立香见着金固面有愠色，赶紧拉了两位神代从者的手，从他们之间挤出半个身位来。

冷静，冷静一点！从者之间也存在相性…

想想金色的archer，蓝色的lancer，红色的archer…

千万不要说点什么话导致他们一丝交好的可能性都没有！

“小恩是非常可靠的人，之前我们在康诺特监狱里多亏了他的计算才能顺利逃出来。”说着，橙发少女又举起与金固相扣的手，一本正经道，“金固…呃，只是比较别扭。虽然他老是会把我们称作prototype什么的，其实这是他独有的关心方式！总之就是直白，但是一点也不凶哦！”

刚刚只是和御主独处的时候并没有什么感觉，直到恩奇都和金固出现之后，兰陵王明显感到自己的心情莫名变得低落。

少年盯着两人相交的手，缓缓摘下面具，露出那张精致过分的脸。“了解，master。”

一来是礼貌，二来…

以前的他是不可能主动摘下假面的。现在他倒是理解，这种场合，容貌也是一种具有震慑力的武器。

金固明显更不屑了，别开了目光，什么都懒得说。

那位看上去好说话一些的绿发的美人面露难色，“王吗…王啊…抱歉，”虽然说着抱歉的话却完全没有抱歉意思，就算有御主的关系在里面，目光也只比刚刚不加掩饰地打量稍微收敛点，“我所认同的王自始至终也只有那一位。请你原谅。”

少年声音郎朗如玉，有种清爽之感。

高长恭并不反驳，倒不是他听不出来对方意有所指，他确确实实“只不过”是个亲王。初次见面，加上藤丸立香还在场，他也没说破。

既然他们成为了英灵，也就不存在至始至终只侍奉一位主君的幸福。

想到这一层关系，银发少年悄悄打量着对方，见对方似乎完全没有什么龃龉，皎若新月的脸上终于闪过一丝疑惑。

没想到这位Lancer的脸皮比想象中还要厚上许多。

甚至，那位把手里的世界树之种往金固怀里一扔，修长的手指顺着藤丸立香的唇角一抹，沾上点暗红的颜色，似笑非笑：“和你出去时，master受伤了？”

“恩奇都！”虽然说金固并不在乎什么御·主，更加不在乎什么御主的态度，但别把他当什么背景柜使唤好吗！

在一旁观察着恩奇都和那个从什么中华过来的英灵打机锋，他早就不爽到了极点，要不是藤丸立香拉着，他早就一口气把两人一块击穿了。

其实不用问，基本上恩奇都已经断定这位Saber导致藤丸立香受伤，至于到底是怎么弄的或者有什么误会，中间过程一概忽略不计。

那银发的从者倒是好脾气，往少女那儿靠近了，答得温润：“抱歉，在迦勒底弄伤的。是我没有照看好。”

照这样下去，那家伙必定会向Saber施压，然后又装疯卖痴耍心机把其他人支开，再和御主腻在一起。

这不是金固想看到的结局。

要是能让恩奇都也吃瘪一次多好，他恶劣的想。

而这人类白痴又是怎样想给他维护人际，扩大交际圈，他根本不关心。金固看向两人握着的手，橙发少女对他们三人的初次会面相当紧张，手心沁出了汗。

恶心死了。

…好吧，算了。看在小指不安地划着自己掌心的份上。

少年紫色的双眸内划过一丝光彩，随即俯身，细细舔起御主的唇角，不忘了嘲讽：“呵。就这点魔力…”

温热的气息，湿软的舌尖。

不仅是藤丸立香愣住了，连兰陵王也呆在了原地。

高长恭强迫自己回过神来，心道原来御主的身边这种没上没下没清没重的家伙是如此之多，免不得生出一丝焦虑和担忧。这份情感里有隐隐夹杂点不甘心，甚至夹带这点艳羡的成分，想到这里少年白皙的脸更是冷若冰霜。

“怎么了，突然表情很不对劲？”少女忽然靠近他，脸贴脸，红唇一开一合，还想凑得更近。

唉，Master？

场面忽然转换，眼前是比平时更加主动的御主。

“怎样？是否想要取而代之呢？或者说，master在你心里就应该这样呢？”少女又以软糯的声音补充道。

不，不是…

明显有种诱导的成分…

少年定了定神，立即下了判断。

似乎知道高长恭即将拔剑，眼前的身影一晃立刻跳出几步开外，橙发少女的姿态散去，对面立着的是先前和他打招呼的从者。

美丽宁静的绿色双眸蕴含着疯狂的暗示。

恩奇都也不再做解释，扬起下巴，意有所指。兰陵王往他眼神所指的方向看去，紫瞳的少年松开禁锢少女的手，藤丸立香的嘴唇晶晶亮亮，原先破皮的地方又红又肿。

高长恭里立刻什么都不想了。

把御主当成御主再给予同等的尊重她怎么会明白。

一边是脑子里一团乱，一边是心头憋着一团火。兰陵王盯着藤丸立香温良的双眼，一时间百味杂陈。如果把她当成孩子教导的话，就应该好好的教育她自尊自爱，和这些人保持距离，或许他会变得更加严厉也说不定。

…还是算了吧，以这样的身份现界的自己，顶着一张毫无信服力的脸，又在这里谈什么大话呢？

况且，眼前的少女是名魔术师，虽然只是连皮毛和门栏都没有摸到的魔术师，但最好别用普通人的价值观来束缚她。

作为servant，只要服从命令就够了。

兰陵王胸口一滞，凉意顺着指间冒了上来。

藤丸立香甩开金固，三两步跑到他面前，像只刚刚从惊吓中平复情绪的小鸟。

高长恭终是叹了一声，“Master，虽然冒昧，有空的话我想和您谈谈。”

\--

就这样走到了自室的门口。既然要谈心，索性连面具都不戴好了。

由于一直在思考着要怎样讨论“距离感”的话题，兰陵王并没有注意到my room和平时有什么不同。像平常一样敲了敲门，结果门却承着力打开一条缝，先前听不清楚的声音便清晰了。

“唔…嗯…咕唔…不、不行…不要不要不要不要…哈啊…求求你…”

喘息，哀嚎，娇啼，乞怜。

少年当即呆在了原地。

藤丸立香被吊在半空，金色的锁链拉开四肢向上提起，宛若双生子的从者们一前一后正耐心的喂饱她。饱满的胸脯因重力下坠，锁链从双峰中穿过，勒的乳肉向外溢出。大腿上尽是反复被绑紧松开后的红痕，不停的挣扎让锁链发出冰冷的声音。被拉开的双腿间隐约看见有东西反着冷光，透明的液体正徐徐滴下。

“Master！”他失声喊出来。

“哦呀，是新的客人。”恩奇都在女体小腹抹了一把，绿发随着动作略微拂过少女的躯体，语气再平静不过，“要来加入我们吗？”

他扶住那纤细的腰身稍稍改变角度，粉嫩肥厚的阴户径直朝向闯入者。

原先享受着小嘴的金固立刻表达了不满，“哈，你玩腻了？虽然我也不介意她更痛苦一点，不过我倒是更讨厌你们这种磨磨蹭蹭的态度。”说罢下身一挺，尺寸相当可怖的肉棒重新捣入口腔。面部肌肉的酸痛连半分都没有缓解，藤丸立香被迫又进行下一轮口交。前端进去的不算费力，唾液和腺液的润滑之下很快进了腔室，可金固偏偏嫌不够折腾她似的，捏着她的鼻子又用力顶了顶，柱身向前捅去，龟头随之下滑到喉咙更深处，倒钩般卡在了那里。

“该死！”紫瞳的少年咒骂一声，匀称纤细的身材忽地爆发出尖锐的侵略感。

脑子里迷糊的要命，藤丸立香勉强克制住咬下去的冲动，战战兢兢的服务着。舌头被压的几乎不能动，只能左右来回扫着柱身，至于肉棒想怎样进出滑动那都无所谓。

谁来…救救她…

她闭着眼，连干呕都相当困难。虽然恩奇都温言软语地安慰着她，可惜并没有什么实际效果。加上身体一直悬在半空中没有什么安全感，少女女只能反手抓着锁链。而锁链是灼热的，熨烫着白嫩的肌肤，绑缚着她深深嵌入肉里。胸部被人无情地玩弄着，先是抓揉着乳肉，后来是玩弄着奶头，男性的手法显得相当老练，捏揉搓点拽拨——这样的话前面那种反而让她好受一点。乳尖被搓揉着只会让小穴更加酸胀，而后逐渐冷却的锁链缠上来，冰冰凉凉的贴着胸部。藤丸立香不自觉把双腿张的更开，身体扭动着却得不到爱抚。

连她自己都不知道在呢喃着什么：“唔…唔…不要…”

高长恭这才意识到他们给她塞了扩阴器，小穴里的情况被看的一清二楚。玻璃制品将入口撑开足足有五公分至多，紧密贴合着粉红鲜嫩的肉壁，道道褶皱都抚平了。肉壁的蠕动收缩一览无余，隐约看到子宫口正奋力挤出乳白色的液体。

恩奇都走到他身边，伸手邀请，“如何？你似乎也想讨论这个问题吧？Master和servant之间的关系什么的？要来参与吗？”

这个人在说什么啊…这可是御主啊，为什么要这样对待她？

“你这混蛋！”

少年挥拳， 恩奇都不躲不闪，扣住他的手腕将他带进了房间。高长恭见挣脱不开，更是愤怒，斥责道：“即便只是最末流的御主，即便是御下无方，你们有什么资格这样做？她那样喜欢你们，可你们却这样羞辱她、强迫她，不觉得可耻吗？”

他显然高估了神代从者的道德底线。

金固狠狠拍了一下藤丸立香肥厚的臀瓣，五指大力抓上去时都能深陷进去。“呵，真是稀奇，你还对魔术师谈什么礼义廉耻。”肉棒在口腔里抽插带出许多唾液，少女无法吞咽，发出可笑的声音。见高长恭仍然是副痛心疾首的样子，金固嗤笑着握住雪玉凝脂般的双乳，“我看你倒是口是心非的样子。御主是什么，魔力怎么补充，还有比我们更清楚的人么？”

一手慢慢橙色头发里穿插过，顺着脖颈游走在背后，止不住颤抖的躯体激起了对方的施虐欲。

恩奇都也回头看向高长恭，“可耻吗？如果御主不觉得可耻的话，你也没必较真吧？”少年的长发披散在身后，温润的根本看不出正在进行犯罪。他将抽出扩阴器，淫水霎时顺着锥状器皿被刮到了体外，滴滴答答流得地上都是。恩奇都将手指捅进去，柔软的甬道里相当温暖，三根手指也容纳的很好。

“怎样使用兵器是master的事，之后只要尽力回应她就可以了。”

“她明明那么喜欢你们啊！”银发少年侧身不去看着淫糜的画面，额前银色的碎发挡住了视线，他有意不去拨开。

那是御主，给予他爱和温情的御主。高长恭发自内心的敬她爱她，自然不允许任何亵渎她的事情发生。连他自己在襁褓中的摇摆不定都被亲手扼杀了。

“我就说了，恩奇都是个幸运儿，而你却是懦夫。”金固示意恩奇都把藤丸立香放下来，搂着她的上半身，穴口仍大喇喇暴露在外面。恩奇都将手上的蜜液抹在柱身，翘挺的前端蹭着涨红的阴唇，反反复复几回后才按着穴口周围抵了进去。撑到极致的媚肉立刻反噬阳具，将它层层包裹。

“金固。”另一名绿发从者稍稍有些不快。

被点名的从者冷笑，命令藤丸立香清理刚刚射精的肉棒。“其实你自己也很想和这女人做。而且，你可真是个道德模范”，话锋一转，掰着藤丸立香的脸转向兰陵王，“你看你们都长着这么张无害的脸，不知道是不是同样的——抱歉，我是说，你可是有御主宠爱的人，只要把她抢过来就行了。”

“本来嘛，深夜造访，还有什么好事呢。”

简直一派胡言！

他堂堂兰陵王可以放着自己的自尊不要，但绝不能看着御主的名誉受辱。少年终是转回身，眼神落在一面讨好金固一面迎合恩奇都的少女身上，不知在想些什么。

就算知道自己多半是被下了药什么的，现在的藤丸立香也不可能做出任何有效的抵抗。

只想被谁抱着…被弄得乱七八糟的身体很不舒服，要是能窝在谁的怀里睡一觉…

失焦的双眼戳痛了高长恭。

藤丸立香只觉得自己一直在欲望的风浪上，小穴里被填的满满当当，体内的敏感点被反复摩擦着，肉棒大开大合进出，每一次都轻松的抵到了最深处。酥麻的感觉沿着神经攀爬，浑身都软绵绵提不起劲，整具躯体都被人随意摆出各种姿势。

媚肉被搅动着，堆叠的褶皱按压着阳具，再多的快意也无法让恩奇都停下半分。

“不…咿呀…不要…哈…啊…不要再…插了…呜、呜、对…不起，小恩…”

高长恭听不懂她在说什么，或许听得懂的人也没有解释的意思。

两位绿发的从者都笑着，同样的面庞，同样带着淡淡的嘲讽。 

早晨还蹦蹦跳跳冲他傻乎乎笑着的御主，现在却委身在人身下，控制不了淫欲，像只母狗一样发情着，一根肉棒就能让她理智全无。少女的红唇被别的男人含在嘴里，呜咽都被吞下肚。

就算是现在，眼前的景象依然不可置信。兰陵王艰难开口，“master…”半天却不知道怎样接下去。

恩奇都诱导道：“现在只要谁肏她，她就喜欢谁。”藤丸立香好像是在否认，很快又被不停冲击的快感折磨的头脑发昏，也就没有作答。甬道里湿润不堪，每一次撞击都伴随着暧昧的水声，即使不看也知道画面是如何淫糜。阴唇翻在外面，反复的摩擦让它们暗红的像是滴血，泡在蜜水和腺液里慢慢涨大。

那是御主。高长恭的脑海里一直盘旋着这个声音，但好像也被歪理邪说带偏。

因为是御主，所以必须保持克制，行君臣之礼。反过来，如果她不是御主…

金固松开少女，让她和母狗一样趴在地上，向下倾斜的角度让体内的肉棒死死抵在子宫口。宫颈聚集的黏液无法顺着甬道下滑，反倒是被反复进出的肉棒带进带出，肉与肉之间碰撞的声音变得更加黏黏糊糊。

恩奇都扶住少女圆润的臀瓣，抽插的节奏放缓，不过倒是一次比一次顶的更加用力，不仅把顶的连菊穴也忍不住收缩、内壁里皱巴巴挤作一团，连宫颈都慢慢撬开，挤到子宫里面去。

平心而论，谁不希望独占Master呢？

然而她是守护人理的御主，注定要和诸多英灵结下缘分，注定要获得远比一骑从者多得多的帮助，谁都无法真正拥有一份像样的契约。

如果是生前，如果还是那个能用武力决定战利品的时代，根本轮不到别人插足，恩奇都也不会妥协。金固已经是一个意外——甚至恩奇都可以将他视作自己的半身或着其他人格，如果不是藤丸立香强烈要求他不要那么做的话。他还没大方到把一切都和人共享，这次连吉尔伽美什也不行。

“毕竟，有什么样的人，就会有什么样的兵器。这点，将军不是最清楚了吗？”

饶是教养再好，兰陵王也忍不住怒斥：“你别把她和你们混为一谈。”

他到底在动摇什么？为什么没有立刻去把御主救下来？还是…他对他们说的话有所期待？

明明发誓要成为master的剑为她所用，结果却在这时候…退缩？

不得不承认，在金固说藤丸立香偏爱、宠爱他时，少年的心里确实略过了窃喜。

啊啊，卑鄙的自己…

金固让藤丸立香朝自己爬过来时他没有反驳。似乎是大脑没反应过来，似乎是反应过来了又无法立刻下判断。

少女低垂着头，喘息时唾液顺着口角一直挂到下巴，银丝被拉的很长。她必须得手脚并用，即便这样也爬得相当艰难，小腹一直在痉挛，伴着呼吸起起伏伏，而每一次痉挛时小穴又绞紧，挤着肉棒按摩着每一处敏感点。

光是这样呼吸着就要竭尽全力，羞耻感什么的早就没有了。

恩奇都看不出是什么表情，鼓励她：“还差一点…立香真的好会吃啊…你看看，那里站着的是你最喜欢的谁？”

喜欢的人…吗？

喜欢的当然是只有、只有…但是他怎么可能在这里！

藤丸立香伏在地上休息了好一会儿，终于从上一轮高潮里稍稍缓了过来，趁着这个空档稍微思考了一下问题，然后又继续思考如何淫乐。肉棒在小穴里乱捣，里面热热的好像要坏掉了，但过了一会儿又酸酸痒痒很不舒服服，还想要大肉棒再狠狠摩擦。

“是谁呢？最喜欢的是谁呢？”

“唔…”

顶进来了！撑开甬道的感觉！刮着小穴里媚肉的感觉！

少女扭动着身体，高高撅起屁股，手指扒拉着地面无论如何也不可能再前进一步。

好舒服…像是要化掉了…

见她只顾享受着快感，恩奇都一下又抽出来，故意重重研磨了肉粒和凸起，只让龟头留在里面。

小穴仍然是满满当当的撑开，然而没了肉棒的抚慰，肉穴再怎么蠕动也只是隔靴搔痒。藤丸立香快要哭出来，声音都有些嘶哑。无论如何摆动腰身都无法让阳具再前进一步，好不容易快要再次高潮却停在了当中，任谁都不会高兴。

少女已经没了脾气，顾不得地面冰冷，紧紧贴着，上低声哀求，“求求你…给我…想要…”

花穴里更加潮湿火热。

相当讨厌这种无意义的折磨，金固诱导她，“想要什么？你倒是说啊。”

“想要…想要做爱…”

肉棒只顶进去了一点点。恩奇都伸手轻轻罩在阴唇上，以掌心代替手指搓揉着涨红挺立的阴核，果不其然少女又是一阵颤抖，接着点点蜜水从穴口溢出，沿着手腕流向之间。

“和谁？”金固踱步过来，两条锁链先一步拉开少女的嘴，第三根长驱直入，搅动了好一阵后再退出来，上面沾满了透明的液体。

藤丸立香已经在脱力的边缘，然而这身体却依然饥渴的想要被填满。

…和谁？

…和谁都好吧？

费力的抬眼看了看前面的人影，单从对方的衣角料和配色来看她就能确定来者。

“唔…哈…长恭…”

“想和长恭什么？”

“…做爱。想和长恭做爱。”

“Master？！”

现在说起这样破廉耻的话也没什么感觉了。因为迷迷糊糊的，更加感觉不到有什么问题，而且甚至感觉很安心。

长恭是个很好的对象…

因为她已经是一副软绵绵快要晕厥的样子，金固帮忙把她扶起来，就直接让她的双臂搭在少年从者的肩膀，然后收手，一脸听天由命的表情。

恩奇都也不再缠着她，从小穴里退出的肉棒沾满了淫水，怒意鲜红。

高长恭到底愣在那里多久，连本人都不清楚，只是听见御主想要和他做爱的时候脑子就乱哄哄的了。

好像御主对他也不是全无感情，好像她愿意承认他…就好像他们也两情相悦。随即他又觉得未免可笑，先不说君臣之别，自己只是她麾下一骑从者，简直就是朝不保夕，拿什么来承诺永远保护她？

那瘫软下来的身子阻止了他心底慢慢冒出来的喜悦。

兰陵王不得不伸手把软绵绵的御主抱住防止她继续下滑。藤丸立香和小孩子似的抱着他的脖颈不撒手，还猫儿般不停蹭着他，橙发和银发交织在一起，一树花火，耀眼至极。少年半垂的眼眸滑过无奈，又是愤怒，又是心疼，默默把她抱得更紧了一点。“所以呢？你们又想做什么？”

两名神代从者却没立刻回答，眼神黏在少女的身上，一会儿才说：“明明是她那么喜欢你。”

“喜欢的金固都要发狂。”

“那是你吧次品！”

藤丸立香才不管这边陷入僵局的谈判，只顾着自己拼命蹭着从者。没有肉棒的安抚她难受的要命。

“长恭…长恭…恭酱，嘿嘿…”

“…不是冷冷的唉…没带面具吗？没带啊…”

…好奇怪，明明她平时不是这样子。

少女笨拙的去亲吻高长恭的面颊，软软的双唇贴在上面，直到结合处变得稍稍有些湿润，这才分开寻找下一处。她像是突然清醒了，托着少年的脸，耐心的把耳鬓的碎发拨到后面，认真的注视着蓝紫色的双眼，自己的眼中也留下了对方的倒影。而后，自己先哼了一声，毫不犹豫的啃了少年的下唇一口。

兰陵王几乎目瞪口呆的看着御主在自己身边撒娇发痴。她嘴里的伤口并没有好，那称得上咬的一吻夹杂着血丝，他自己还没有反应过来，淡淡血腥味已经混着津液被卷入了口腔。

金固在旁边煽风点火，“这时候谁肏她她就喜欢谁。”

恩奇都也是欣赏好戏的姿态。

虽然一门心思的想要和眼前人做爱，然而藤丸立香低估了长恭衣服到底有多难解，翻来覆去只能蹭着少年的身体。干脆把发烧的脸贴在冷冰冰的肩甲上，这样反倒舒服一点。

啊…对了…那个！只要那样就可以！

兰陵王抱着藤丸立香无法松手，等于默认且放纵她在自己身上胡作非为。少女的肌肤泛起粉色，才勉力站好，又想办法挤进自己的双腿间，有一搭没一搭蹭着。

少年的脸慢慢涨红了。

除了零星的、本能的快感，旖旎扭曲的背德感亦有之。抱着他的躯体越来越热，娇娇软软的，连带着好像他也感到燥热了，少年下意识想把领口拉开一点。

藤丸立香胡乱蹭着，柔软的胸部紧贴着对方的胸口，雪白的乳肉溢出来。空虚的小穴越来越多的蜜汁，穴口止不住的收缩，更是让酸酸痒痒的酥麻感觉连绵不断，让她快高潮崩溃的边界线上。身前的人过于矜持，就算明显感到下半身似乎被蹭的肿涨难忍，依然在克制。

少女简直快要气急败坏，一会儿咬着脖颈的皮肉，一会儿强硬的吻他：“来…做…吧…”湿热的舌头带着大量唾液，又滑又腻。御主的强势让高长恭措手不及，不知是回应还是拒绝。

口袋里的桃木簪子被蹭的掉了出来，锁链卷起递到恩奇都面前。绿发美人拿起来细细查看，毕竟是双用剑的手，做工自然要稍微差些。簪子被磨得圆润，珠玉拼成桃花含苞待放。

金固凑近看了眼，眼神立刻带上对胆小鬼的鄙夷和不屑，“桃之夭夭，灼灼其华？”

之子于归，宜其室家。

虽然完全没有同理心，但也不是不能明白对方的想法，恩奇都的目光更显得透彻， “投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。”

匪报也，永以为好也！

本来谁送御主的礼物会包含类似于“想要和你一直在一起”的意思啊！

心事被戳穿，高长恭的脸色变得难堪起来，面若冠玉的脸上更是添了薄薄一层粉。配上银发和水润清澈的双眼，无由来的多出纤弱之感。

本来是想送master一个礼物，思来想去却不知道送什么好。珠宝黄金俗气，在迦勒底又花不出去，一般的礼物别的从者肯定也送过不少，总要送点什么别致的、最好能看到就想起自己的物品…

胭脂水粉？绫罗绸缎？都是一样的没新意。

最后还是选择自己做只簪子。桃木的，可以辟邪…

兰陵王冷冰冰的看着两位从者。怀里少女清纯的脸上全是媚态，半睁开的眼睛里也布满情欲，双唇充血后更是鲜艳欲滴。雪玉般的身体像是抽了骨头一样，借着力大胆地缠着自己的身上。偏生她的贼胆没有做到底，最终还是乖乖窝在怀里，听话的简直会同意居心不良者的随意摆布。

神代从者们其实没什么好耐心。极度讨厌这种弯弯绕，金固干脆指挥锁链去给高长恭的衣服划两道。藤丸立香这个女人实在讨人厌的紧，弱小、过于乐观、毫无危机感，至今他都在怀疑为自己在初次见面时是放了多少水才没有直接杀了她。至于恩奇都，那种原型机想怎样就怎样，但作为新人类的初代模板，至少也得把 “抢御主”什么的听上去就让人恶心的计划给换掉吧！

紫色的眼睛里充满了不快。

反正他不像恩奇都，对这种事没有隔岸观火的兴趣。少年赤足走过来，纤细的身体暗藏着相当的破坏欲，隐隐都让魔力的流动变得危险起来。

金固才不会和高长恭客气。从先来后到的角度来说，他很有必要教训一下不知天高地厚的后辈。

“你又想做什么？”兰陵王紧皱眉头，锁链不怀好意的凑近冲他招呼了两下。担心御主受伤，少年不自觉把藤丸立香护得更紧。

金固并不比兰陵王高多少，但气势上强了一头。浅紫色的眼睛纯粹的可怕，毫不避讳另一名从者厌恶的目光，也对情欲毫不掩饰，磊落得让淫欲都显得不那么龌龊了。

从蜜穴里顺了点爱液，食指向菊穴口试探着按压了两回，金固扯出一抹嘲讽，对兰陵王的问话不予理睬。

“咿咿…呀…不、不行…会撑坏的…不要…啊…要坏了…”

后穴突然进入的异物让藤丸立香叫起来。前端实在是太大了，好几次都只进去了半个头，然后被收缩的肌肉推回来。金固把少女搭在高长恭肩膀的手扒下来，压着她的身体，拖拖拽拽。藤丸立香吃痛，本能的想要抓点什么东西，肉棒一口气戳进了花径里，她弯着腰，被顶得直翻白眼。

“呜…长恭、长恭…呜…”

金固拉着她的手放在少年将军的下身，酸溜溜的：“啧，被别人肏的时候还真是忠贞啊。”

稀少的肠液根本起不到润滑的作用，身体里的肉柱撑的她实在难受的要命，又热又烫。抽插时稀碎的快感伴随着暴力摩擦的痛苦，连下面的小口也在努力的协调着感官，不停地收缩。

“嘛，下面的就这样随便应付吧。”两根手指进入肉穴里，只在前端慢慢抠挖着，并不做深入。

这样的话，连基本的快感都很难有。

不舒服的做爱宁愿不要。

藤丸立香勉力挣扎，动作神态简直淫乱的可怕——唾液伴着喘息声滴落，明明是在拒绝却拼命的扭动腰肢，摇摆着划出漂亮弧度的双乳，为了保护自己不停分泌的爱液，入口都变得通红的菊穴…

迷乱中似乎被谁拉住了头发，隐约听到了锁链的响动，下一秒嘴里又被塞进了什么东西…

被调教后的少女立刻开始了吮吸。

兰陵王眼睁睁的看着御主含住自己，一面迎合着抽插。倒不是他不想立刻撤离，他自己都被天之锁困住，双手被缚在少女的脖子上。

三人侧对着镜子，场面淫秽不堪。

口中的肉棒尺寸也相当可观，藤丸立香没法立刻完全容纳下，慢吞吞吐出一截，双手上下撸动。含在嘴里的部分得到了很好的照看，舌头细致的扫过褶皱，耐心的清理掉不停溢出的腺液。为了延长对方的快感，主动包裹住铃口。

腔室里面又紧又窄，加上无节奏的吮吸，兰陵王几乎就是在射精的边缘。那点负罪感和背德感慢慢的被羞耻所取代，很快又被快感压过了一头。他没有金固那样鲜廉寡耻，不敢挺身迎合，生怕糟人耻笑。

“…master…”事到如今他也没脸道歉了。

被肏的七荤八素的少女淫言浪语满天飞，“唔…疼…别、别那么用力…不行了，太深…唔…”

“长恭…咿呀…”

暴力扩张后，菊穴的再也没那么痛苦。上面的下面的小穴一起努力吸着，肉穴里面不同频率的抽插让她快乐得快要昏过去。恩奇都也来帮忙按压她的小腹，施下一枚淫纹后只要一边的甬道被挤压，另一边立刻也会连带着有快感。

“快一点啊…哈…唉？不要、不要拿走…呜…”本来就刚刚进入状态，还没有怎么好好舒服一下，肉棒却突然退出去了。藤丸立香瞪大了双眼，惊愕的样子让她看上去更加楚楚可怜。

恩奇都温柔的摸着她的头发，“听闻贵国向来把最珍视的东西作为礼物以示友好，我可是把master都献出来了。”

仿佛御主只是件贡品似的。

高长恭冷冷驳斥：“你们未必也对她太不负责了。既然你明白御主不希望你做一个兵器，为什么你不服从？”

“难道军队要有思想？”金固的话音刚落，束缚住兰陵王锁链便放松了一些，而藤丸立香背后的链子却把她往前重重一推。“哈，真危险，那岂不是和你一样？发誓为她所用的人？”

真是可怕又无耻的从者。

兰陵王第一次对自己初次见面的同伴失望。

藤丸立香跨坐在他身上，停止了抽泣，像完全没有被这些谈话影响到，对他开口，“长恭，我们来做吧？”小腹上鲜红的淫纹流过一抹暗色。

高长恭沉默着，为自己感到羞耻，因为止不住对master的欲望而对自己失望了。

少女对准肉棒缓缓的坐下去，阳具进入到一半时已经发抖着不敢深入。花穴已经被肏的有些肿了，但甬道里的蜜汁足够润滑。穴肉立刻包裹住性器，慢慢的推挤着往前送，箍的相当之紧。藤丸立香捂着嘴，压抑着喘息，最终下了决心，一鼓作气的坐了下去。

性器一下子就顶上了子宫口。

“咿呀…长恭…”

御主疼出了泪花，却还是主动上下律动起来。湿热的肉棒反复摩擦着肉粒，甚至能清晰的感觉到肉棒隐隐在跳动，一下一下朝子宫深处捣去。

少年直起身，将她小心的护在怀里，满脸的怜惜。“master…立香…没事的，别害怕，我就在这里。”一边拍着她的背以示安抚，一面帮忙托着臀部让她的动作缓下来。

这个姿势，似乎上午也见过啊…

从那时就如此的暧昧…

绿发的从者们这才稍稍转变态度，不过说话依然不中听，“不负责的人是你才对。这样魔力互相交融才能让她那点可怜的回路拓宽一些，而且，本来这种供魔不足的情况会发生，就是天天做也不足为奇。”

“你这样优柔寡断，既不算好将军，也不算好使魔——啊，本来藤丸立香也不是个魔术师，这样一来就算你不能给她分忧就没关系了。”

兰陵王只把他们的话当耳旁风。肉穴夹的很紧，不知道是御主过于紧张还是别的原因，性器大开大合进出不仅费力，更重要的是快感也非比寻常。少年主动放缓节奏，温声道：“我们去那边吧。”说罢便抱着她起身往床边去。

阳具仍然留在少女体内，即使不主动进攻，蠕动的褶皱也不停的吮吸着柱身。藤丸立香安安分分的没有反驳，抱着他的胳膊，蹭蹭少年的脖颈。

将她在床上放倒，兰陵王欺身上去，如星空幕布的双眼温柔的看向少女的面庞。为了给予她更多安心感，少年扣住她的手，十指交握。柱身挺进去后刻意放缓了节奏，除了在肉芽上研磨以外，也留给她足够的反应和喘息的时间。

生怕弄疼御主，他做什么事都是轻轻的，“master，能这样与您在一起，真是无比的幸福…”

藤丸立香听话的配合着，尽力张开双腿，让肉棒进到里面去。

“长恭…哈…”甜腻的声音发着颤。

见白嫩的躯体上并未留下太多凌虐的痕迹，少年稍微安下心。蠕动的花穴里媚肉舔着肉棒，往前稍微进一进，只觉得前端更加幽闭紧致。高长恭耐着性子，扶着她的腰身，慢慢的肏着，直到穴肉对他不再有所抵抗，褶皱也变得更加柔软，再往插的更深一点。

就这样一点点肏进了子宫。

这样循序渐进，藤丸立香也不是毫无感觉，直到自己意识到子宫口也大开着，终于娇声哭起来：“不要…不要…哈…太深了…我、我好涨…会坏掉的…长恭…”

甬道里满满当当的，饱胀感比任何时候都强烈。小穴咕啾咕啾的吃着肉棒，结合处不断的研磨带出了淫水和白色的泡沫，顺着股沟流到床单上。热热的阳具戳着敏感点，一刻不停的快感让她觉得舒服极了，又担心时刻会坏掉。少年进来的那么深，小腹的淫纹处突起了一小片，每一次律动时都有强烈的酸麻感。龟头撞击着子宫壁里面，有些疼痛，但充实感也无与伦比。少年抬起双腿搭在高长恭的腰上，让他几乎贴着自己，不错过他任何一个表情。

肉穴的痉挛和绞紧也让兰陵王暗暗吃惊。

每次破开肉壁，四周蠕动的软肉都接二连三重新聚拢，毫无规律的挤压着性器。甬道里面又湿又滑，一不小心就会进的很深，为了不让御主不适应他还努力的克制了一番。

硕大的前端从肉穴抽出来沾了一层亮晶晶的蜜液，整体硬度还和刚刚一样。高长恭重新塞进去，穴口撑得和鸡蛋一般大，周围的粉肉都凹陷了。外面的阴唇肆意翻开，正中的花核也涨成深红色，只是稍微碰了碰，少女立即呻吟起来。

“长恭…哈…长恭哥哥…好舒服呀…哈…”

除了生理的快感，御主和从者之间魔力的交融流动也让人异常的愉悦。藤丸立香发烫的身体不停的扭动着，胸型美好的双乳漾着漂亮的乳波。

“长恭…我、我…呜呜…不行了，不行…要去了…呜呜…”

又酸又痒的感觉越来越明显，好像怎么也填不满的欲壑像是要把她拉入深渊。和日思夜想的兰陵王结合了，就算之后会被怎样训斥责骂也无所谓，光是有此刻的幸福就很满足了。藤丸立香也用力反扣住少年将军的手。

“因为忍耐非常辛苦，所以希望你不要重蹈覆辙呢。”某一名不知趣的神代从者突然插话，绿发美人一挥手，淡金色的锁链立刻贴着藤丸立香的身体攀爬。“不介意再来点余兴节目吧？”

这种询问的句子根本没有拒绝的余地。

少女立刻又被锁链束起来，高高抬起一条腿架在兰陵王身上，踮着脚尖，又惊又怕。

高长恭被左一句哥哥有一句长恭哄得晕头转向，轻快的感情充盈着内心，貌若好女的脸更是无限柔情。少年的银发贴在脸上，因动情泛红的脸让他看上去比以往任何时候都要真诚恳切，却更加笨拙得不知道怎样开口。“master…请原谅身为从者却这样不知分寸的我…明明是…明明说过会侍奉您直到山之尽、水之竭…”

藤丸立香只顾趴在少年肩头，也不知道听进去了多少。锁链环住少女纤细的手腕，这特别的装饰是成为神代从者所有物的标记。更多锁链缠上腰腹，帮忙固定住四肢以防她脱力站不稳，同时也肉穴门户大开。

锁链帮忙扒开菊穴，之前已经扩张过一次所以并不费力，恩奇都笑眯眯的迎上来，“性与爱就是分开的嘛，看开点。啊，顺便，金固有一点说错，比起我，你才是那个幸运儿——至少她目前把目光都给了你。”

话音才落，另一根带着羊眼圈的肉棒也插了进来。羊眼圈上纤长的纤维一齐被送入甬道里，温和的刷着每一处褶皱。藤丸立香只觉得后面的酸痒更甚前面，两边都止不住收缩，绷紧了小腿趴着高长恭的肩膀，咬牙呜咽着。恩奇都的抽插又强烈又粗暴，直来直去，仿佛隔着一层肉壁连子宫都被顶的挤作一团。

“哈啊…啊…出去、出去啊…唔…”

金固立刻吻上去。十二魔兽的指挥官用可怕的战略消耗御主的体力，不仅从口腔里掠夺所剩无几的空气，还反复摩挲着少女的软舌，将自己蕴含魔力的津液送进对方口中。藤丸立香的抽泣和喘息都变得支离破碎，险些咬破对方的舌尖。金固松开她了一瞬，立刻重新贴上来，刮蹭她柔嫩的脸蛋，嘲讽道：“出去？去哪儿？你想被全迦勒底的人看见吗？”这次不仅是摩挲着舌根，连口腔内壁的敏感处都被反复舔舐。

少女的双手也没有闲着，机械性的撸动着金固越来越大的肉棒，腺液沾了一手，可他依旧没有射精的意思。

至于兰陵王这里，即使他不用抽插，光是御主体内的穴肉的蠕动和丰沛饱满的蜜汁就让他感到阵阵快意，更别说恩奇都在后面毫不留情的肏着，他多少也感到穴肉被搅动着来来回回往复。甬道里的痉挛越加明显，肏开的花径把他包裹的更紧，带着淫纹的小腹一阵收缩，更多滚烫的液体淋在了柱身。

“如何？”恩奇都笑嘻嘻的，锁链在他身后叮当作响，“master就是这样使用的。”


End file.
